desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Young
Zachary '"'Zach"' Young', formerly Dana Taylor, is the son of Deirdre Taylor and the adoptive son of Mary Alice and Paul Young. Biography 'Early Life' Dana was born to Deirdre Taylor, fathered by Mike Delfino, who had left her before finding out she was pregnant. Deirdre later told Mike she had had an abortion. This meant that Dana was left with his drug-addicted mother, who was a regular patient at a rehab facility that employed Angela Forrest. When Deirdre needed money for drugs, she went to Angela and her husband and sold them Dana for some money, them not being able to conceive any children of their own. Angela and Todd Forrest accepted this offer. When the mother is later hospitalized, Angela realizes that she must leave and thus she and her husband change their names to Mary Alice and Paul Young and move to Fairview with Dana - now named Zach. ("One Wonderful Day") When Zach was slightly older, his birth mother returned to take him back. Mary Alice and Paul (his adoptive parents' new names) did not want this to happen and after Deirdre put up quite the struggle, she ran at the stairs to get Zach, Mary Alice quickly picked up a knife and stabbed her, killing the young girl. Mary Alice went upstairs to retrieve Zach's toy chest and Zach awakes to her emptying it of toys, Mary Alice tells him to go back to sleep as she takes it downstairs. Paul is skeptical that Deirdre won't fit in the box but Mary Alice says they'll make her fit (by chopping her up). At this point, Zach walks down the stairs and sees his parents over a dead body, he is told to return to bed as his parents bury the body under their pool. ("One Wonderful Day") Zach spent many happy years with his mother and father and, on a seemingly ordinary day, Zach's mother received a note which caused her to retrieve a revolver that had never been used and put a bullet through her brain, leaving her family devastated. ("Pilot") 'Season 1' Following his mother's suicide, Zach attends the funeral and continues with the wake at his house. Bree Van de Kamp gives him and his father breakfast tyoe things so that they have a decent meal to look forward to in the morning. Later, at night time, Zach is awoken by a mysterious noise, one he recognizes. He goes to his back yard to investigate to find Paul taking a pick-axe to their pool. ("Pilot") Zach stares at the new hole in his pool and it is revealed that the item retrieved from it is a toy chest. Paul wraps it up and dumps it in a lake. ("Ah, But Underneath") Zach Young asks Paul why there has been no obituary put out in the paper for Mary Alice, he accuses his father of not caring about her at all. Zach finds the gun his mom used to kill herself and confronts Paul as to why he kept it, before Paul can answer, Bree is at the door to invite Zach and Paul to a dinner they are throwing in Mary Alice's honor, they refuse the invite but Zach thanks her for remembering his mom. When Zach is asleep, Paul sees a news report about the discovery of the toy chest and Zach becomes suspicious when he wakes up and Paul turns it off. Paul puts a "For Sale" sign in front of their house in the middle of the night. ("Pretty Little Picture") The girls notice that Paul and Zach have been arguing alot more lately and so Bree decides to go over there and invite Zach over for dinner. When at dinner, Bree shares her story of her mother's death and Zach begins to tell her why his mother killed herself and it was something he did, however, he gets scared and runs out. Bree invites Zach over for dinner again but must cancel at the last minute, this causes Zach to break into Bree's house and decorate it ready for Christmas. Bree does not press charges against him. Paul and Zach fight again and Bree goes over to check if everything is alright, Zach assures her everything's fine and she leaves, he does not tell her he striked his father. ("Come in, Stranger") Susan and Julie discover that Paul placed Zach into mental institution and so Julie breaks in to recover information. Zach and Julie talk and he tells her that his purpose for being there is something to do with what happened to "Dana". ("Running to Stand Still") Paul learns that Zach has escaped the institution and questions Julie about it as he knows the two have been writing to each other and wants to see the letters. Julie refuses to let him see them and Susan promises Paul that if they know something of Zach's whereabouts, they will tell him. It is revealed that Julie is lying to Pual and her mother as she is harboring Zach in her bedroom. ("Suspicious Minds") Julie continues to hide Zach in her house and Zach is unfortunately in the house when Susan is trying to seduce Mike, when Susan thinks somebody is there, she hits Mike over the head with a thighmaster, thinking he is an intruder, the two of them then find Zach and must confront Julie. Julie is amd that Zach is given back to Paul, who seems to hate him, and Paul tells Zach to repress his memories. ("Come Back to Me") 'Season 2' Zach had been missing ever since he held Susan hostage until she saw him in a park. She bought him lunch and told him that she wanted to help him, until he said he hoped he and Julie would reconcile. Susan, visibly shaken by this, suggested he go to Utah and find Paul who Zach felt was his father. Susan also gave him money to get there. Zach eventually moves back to Wisteria Lane, with a toned down behavior towards Julie and Susan. Months later, after Felicia Tilman framed Paul Young for her own murder, Paul begged Zach to ask Noah Taylor for money to pay a lawyer, claiming it was for a car. Noah doesn't believe him and told Zach that he would not inherit his fortune because of Zach's supposed lack of bravery.Wanting to prove him wrong, Zach turned off Noah's respirator ultimately killing him, and found that he had inherited a vast fortune and no longer wanted anything to do with Paul Young. Zach moved to his grandfather Noah Taylor's mansion. 'Season 3' Zach went unseen for the first ten episodes of Season Three, but appeared in Not While I'm Around, as Gabrielle's secret admirer. Zach had been semi-stalking Gabrielle Solis. He sends her flowers, a dress, then an expensive bracelet, and reveals himself to Gabrielle when she meets him at a restaurant. Zach tries to impress Gabrielle with luxurious gifts and by mentioning his new wealth, including a chateau in Switzerland, but is unsuccessful. Later, Zach orchestrated a situation where Gabrielle would be upset enough to drink heavily. She woke up the next morning to find Zach in bed with her, and he claimed that they had had sex; Gabrielle had been too drunk to recall the evening's events. Zach proceeded to use this as an excuse to presume an escalation of their nonexistent romantic relationship. Gabrielle asked her ex-husband Carlos to scare Zach off, but Carlos instead ended up discovering that Zach is so well-endowed that Gabrielle could not possibly have forgotten having sex with him; she never had sex with Zach. Gabrielle lectured Zach about how not to behave towards his friends, and she told him to leave her alone after he proposes to her at the Pizzeria and says they can't even be friends anymore and that she will never love him. Zach goes off in a strop and tells Gabrielle that when she's middle aged and alone, the only person she can blame is herself for her loneliness. 'Season 7' In a flashback, it is shown that Mike visited Zach awhile ago. The boy was scattered and rambling at the time. The fortune he inherited from his grandfather pretty much all gone. Zach feigns indifference about the money, but he can’t hide his anger when Mike mentions Paul is out of jail. Back in present day, Zach disguises himself as a delivery man and delivers flowers to Bree's house, just as all the girls were in the kitchen. Zach hides a gun underneath a pillow on the sofa, which Beth discovers. Mike later revisits Zach to find the boy more strung out than before. He admits to shooting Paul. It’s obvious that Zach is hooked on drugs. Zach refuses Mike's help and insists on not going to rehab. Mike has no choice but join forces with Paul and the pair try to find a way to help their ill son. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 714 11.png Promo 714 12.png Promo 714 13.png Promo 714 14.png Promo 714 15.png Promo 714 16.png Promo 103 08.png Promo 715 11.png Promo 715 12.png Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Incarcerated characters Category:Villains Category:Son of a main character Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Mary Alice's family Category:Murderers Category:Males